1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a shield cover on a top surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) fitted to a rear surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Background of the Related Art
The use of an LCD fitted inside the system housing of a portable computer, a monitor, or the like, has increased substantially. This increase in use can be attributed to the fact that the LCD is thin and light in weight, viewing it is less straining to the eyes as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) and it has almost no harmful emission of electromagnetic waves.
Typically, the use of an LCD is accomplished by providing an LCD module having a back light part for providing light, a liquid crystal panel part (or display part) fitted on a front surface of the back light part for receiving the light from the back light part in order to present a picture, and a case for the LCD module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a rear part of the LCD 100 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 10 having a circuit 1 for driving the display module, a module connector 2 for connecting a board connector (not shown) of the system, and a variable resistor 3 for adjusting a common voltage (Vcom) to optimize flickering of picture. The PCB 10 is electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel part (not shown) by TCP (Tape Carrier Package) 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, the LCD 100 is also built in a system housing 210 of a portable computer 200. As shown in FIG. 1, there is a shield cover 30 throughout a top surface of the PCB 10 for shielding contact with the system housing 210. The use of the shield cover 30 prevents the occurrence of defective circuits, such as shorts and the like, caused by direct contact of the PCB 10 with the system housing 210 especially, for example, when the system housing is made of magnesium for the protection from electro magnetic interference (EMI).
However, the related art LCD shield cover 30 has the following problems.
Once fabrication of the LCD 100 is completed by assembling the display module, PCB 10, and the shield cover 30 with the case 40, testing procedures are done to verify the picture displays properly, for example, testing the picture to ensure no flickering is present. If the picture flickers due to incorrect setting of a common voltage (Vcom) to the LCD panel part the worker testing the LCD 100 must disassemble the shield cover 30 from the case 40 in order to adjust the variable resistor 3 thereby adjusting the common voltage (Vcom) to the LCD. In addition, disassembling the shield cover 30 from the case 40 is also required when the LCD 100 is repaired for other reasons. However, the disassembling has a number of disadvantages. For example, it requires additional expense, time, and generally is not a desirable process.